The Perfect Stuffing
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in London! And Nellie WILL have the perfect stuffing. Oneshot.


"Toby!" Nellie called up the stairs. He immediately came bounding down, a huge grin on his face. He stopped at the bottom and looked up at the baker.

"Yes, mum?" he said.

Nellie smiled at his eagerness and walked into the kitchen, Toby following closely behind. "Toby, dear," she said as she walked, "I need you to set the table while I finish up dinner, can you do that?"

"Of course, mum!" he said excitedly as he scurried to a cabinet and pulled out three plates.

Nellie smiled after him and, indeed, finished dinner. She helped Toby finish setting the table, said, "Be right back, Toby, dear," and walked out the door. She quickly went up the stairs and into the barber shop.

Sweeney Todd stood in the corner, absentmindedly shining his razor while looking out the window. She walked right up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. T!" she said cheerfully.

"What?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Nellie was a little hurt that he didn't even bother to say hello to her, but tried to forget it. "Well, I was _hoping_ that you would join Toby and me for Thanksgiving dinner," she said slowly, looking up at him hopefully.

"No," he said immediately.

Nellie's heart dropped to her feet. Her lower lip began to tremble, and she fought to hold back her tears. "Oh, c-come on, Mr. T-T.." she started, looking down. "I-It'll be g-great…I-I made a big d-d-dinner.."

Sweeney sighed heavily. "Fine," he grunted, brushing past her and out the door.

Nellie smiled as she collected herself, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She bit her lip and walked out the door, as confidently as she could. She entered the pie shop to see Toby and Sweeney standing on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other icily. As soon as she walked in, however, they both turned to look at her.

"Hello, mum," Toby said, though not as cheerily as usual.

Nellie wondered what had happened, but thought it best not to ask. "Well, sit down!" she said, waving toward the table.

They obliged, walking over and taking their seats on either side of the table. To Nellie's delight, the other seat was right next to Sweeney. She grabbed the three plates and filled them with turkey, and it was turkey, stuffing, potatoes, beans, and gravy. She carried them back to the table, filled Toby's glass with water, as she had refused to give him gin, and her and Sweeney's glasses with red wine, set them down, and sat down at her plate.

As Toby reached for his fork and Sweeney his glass, she cleared her throat rather loudly, causing them both to look at her, and said, "Now. Before we eat…what are we all thankful for?"

Sweeney rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing this," he stated.

"Yes, you are," Nellie said firmly. "Let's start with you, Toby, dear, what are you thankful for?"

"Everything!" he exclaimed. "I'm thankful for you, and for the pie shop, and…just everything!"

Nellie smiled and said, "I'm thankful for you, Toby, and you, Mr. T, and the pie shop."

She smiled up at Sweeney. "Your turn, Mr. T," she said.

After a moment of silence, Sweeney sighed. "I suppose.." he started. "I suppose I'm thankful for you, Mrs. Lovett." Nellie's eyes widened. "You do so much for me, and have I ever said thank you? Not once."

Nellie opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was speechless. It seemed Toby was as well, as he was staring, open-mouthed at Sweeney.

"Can we eat now?" Sweeney asked quietly.

Nellie just nodded. Sweeney immediately reached for his glass and downed the wine in one gulp. He quickly refilled it and did it again. And again. And again…And again.

Nellie watched him as he drank. Slowly, after she began to get over the shock of what she had said, she started to eat. She smiled to herself. The dinner came out better than she had planned. She began drinking her wine as well, hoping to ease the tension inside herself.

By the end of the meal, both Sweeney and Nellie were thoroughly drunk.

Toby had gone off to spend the night at one of his friend's houses, and they were alone, still sitting at the table. "Nell," he said, and then hiccupped.

"Mista T!" Nellie said, her accent becoming more pronounced due to her drunken state. "Ya haven' called me tha' in _so_ long!"

"I-_hic_-know!" he answered. "Nell…Nell, I have to tell you something."

"Wha'?"

"C'mere," he said.

Nellie leaned in closer, curious as to what he would say.

After a moment, he said again, "C'mere."

Again, she leaned in closer.

"C'mere," he repeated, grinning.

"I'm area'y hea!" she exclaimed, leaning in even closer, so that her skin brushed against his lips. She shivered at the contact.

Sweeney carefully brushed her red hair away from her neck, and placed a light kiss on the skin there. Nellie bit her lip and sighed. He grabbed her hand and pulled it toward him until it rested on his already stiff and throbbing member. "I want you," he whispered in her ear.

Nellie moaned at the feel of the pulsing flesh beneath her fingers, even through Sweeney's trousers. "I wan' you too," she whispered.

Before they had time to think about what they were doing, their lips had crashed together, their hands were pulling at the other's clothes, and Sweeney had pushed Nellie over onto her back in the booth. Sweeney's fingers flew expertly over Nellie's corset strings, undoing them almost as fast as Nellie could have. He pulled it out from under her and threw it carelessly under the table. He undid the laces in her dress just as quickly and pulled it open, exposing her round, perky breasts.

He stared at them for a moment before leaning down and closing his pale lips around a stiff pink nipple. Nellie cried out and arched her back, tangling her hands in his untamable black hair. Also due to her drunken state, her skin was much more sensitive than it would have been at any other time, when she wasn't so very intoxicated. Sweeney laved at her nipple, loving the sounds of pleasure he was drawing from the baker. He gave the other nipple the same treatment and began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her stomach.

As Sweeney moved downward, he slowly pulled her dress off her shoulders and past her legs, until she was naked, but for her black lace panties. He threw her heavy dress under the table with her corset and quickly pulled off her panties, exposing her completely and tossing them with the rest of her clothing. He looked at the neatly trimmed chestnut hair between her legs for a moment before lowering his head and delivering a tiny lick to Nellie's clit.

Nellie cried out again and her fingers found Sweeney's black locks again. She bucked her hips and moaned quietly, desperate for more. "Ben.." she whimpered, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Hearing Nellie use his old name felt strange. But…he sort of…liked it. It reminded him of the good times Nellie and Benjamin used to have together. Sweeney slowly lifted his hands and delicately parted her folds, peering curiously at the pink flesh exposed to him. Lucy had never let him do anything like this, she was too sweet and good.

Nellie whimpered softly when she felt Sweeney's nimble fingers on her intimate area. She rolled her hips, silently begging for more. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Sweeney's moist tongue in her dripping folds.

Sweeney's tongue explored her most intimate spot, the man himself tasting a woman's arousal for the first time, and loving it. Nellie tasted like a woman should. Sweet, slightly tangy, and just womanly overall. He easily slid a finger into her drenched entrance, swirling it inside her.

Nellie whimpered again and pushed her hips closer to the barber. His every touch felt like electricity, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. "Ben.." she whimpered. "More, Ben." She couldn't help herself from calling him by his former name. It just felt more natural. And though she was slightly afraid that he would get angry and leave, she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that he wouldn't.

Sweeney eagerly pushed a second finger into Nellie and sucked her clit into his mouth as he began rubbing that magical place inside her. He was amazed at how her body reacted to the lightest touch. Her back was arching, her inner walls clenching around his digits, and her hips were bucking of their own accord.

Nellie was in complete ecstasy. Her chest heaved as she breathed, trying to steady the flow of oxygen to her brain. Suddenly, with one particularly rough finger on her g-spot, Nellie came, desperately crying Sweeney's former name as she tugged at his hair, her back arching and eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Sweeney eagerly lapped at Nellie's slit, savoring the strong taste of her arousal. He steadied her tensing legs with his hands, trying to help her relax. When she finally finished with her climax, he placed a soft kiss on her clit before helping her up into a sitting position.

Nellie pressed her lips to Sweeney's, tasting herself on his lips. She moaned quietly at the sensation and pulled away. She looked at him with heated eyes as she said, "Now, lemme take care o' ya, Ben." Keeping her fiery eyes locked to his dark ones, she slowly started undoing the buttons on his crisp white shirt, the buttons popping out of their tight confines with ease.

She soon had him rid of his shirt and undershirt, and had tossed them both on the floor under the table. Slowly, she unzipped his trousers, pulling them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles and off his feet, leaving him completely exposed. Her eyes widened at the sight of his large erection. She didn't know how she would be able to handle it all.

She kissed him again as she lowered her hand, letting it rest on his throbbing member and causing Sweeney to growl into her mouth. She smiled in triumph and started moving her hand, slowly stroking his shaft, as she began kissing his neck.

Sweeney's mouth opened in a silent groan, and his head tipped back onto the back of the seat, giving Nellie better access to his throat. The petite baker was sending waves of pleasure that reached every corner of his being, something Lucy was never able to do. Lucy only wanted to fuck. No foreplay, nothing more than straight penetration. But Sweeney liked this.

Nellie continued down his throat to his chest, where she lightly teased a nipple with her teeth. She smirked when Sweeney groaned quietly. She continued down, tracing his abs with her tongue, until she was on her knees in front of him, eye-to-eye with his monstrous tool.

She placed both hands on his thighs, knowing, somewhere in the back of her mind, that no one had ever done this for him before, and not wanting him to kick her in the head. Slowly, she dragged her tongue up the underside of his length.

Sweeney groaned loudly and accidentally kicked his legs out. Nellie was glad she was holding him down because, if she hadn't been, she would have had a concussion right about now. She smirked again at how she could make him react. She repeated the action and grinned when Sweeney shuddered and groaned again. His fingers wound tightly into her red curls, pulling her closer to him.

With no warning, Nellie took him wholly in her mouth. Sweeney's grip tightened, causing Nellie to yelp slightly. Nellie began swirling her tongue around Sweeney's member as she expertly bobbed her head. She brushed her teeth lightly over the tip as she came up, and Sweeney groaned and threw his head back. It hit the wall with a loud bang, but he seemed not to notice.

Suddenly, Sweeney cried out, and Nellie's mouth was filled with a warm, sticky liquid. She dutifully swallowed it all, the hot liquid sliding leisurely down her throat. When she finished, she licked his length clean and climbed back up his body, sitting on his thighs.

Sweeney smiled at her and lightly shook his head. "Nell.." he said, before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to the baker's.

Nellie moaned softly into the kiss and slipped her tongue between Sweeney's lips. Sweeney started slowly pushing her back onto her back in the seat. She obliged, laying down and shifting slightly under his weight. She pulled back for a moment. "Ben," she whispered. With a glance downward, he knew what she wanted.

He wasted no time in reaching down and positioning his cock at Nellie's entrance. They both let out a guttural groan when Sweeney's tip brushed against Nellie's clit. "Ben.." she whimpered, looking up into his eyes. "Please…"

Without a second thought, Sweeney pushed into Nellie, filling her completely. Nellie cried out and leaned upwards, claiming Sweeney's lips in a searing kiss. She arched her back as each of Sweeney's thrusts rubbed against her throbbing clit.

Encouraged by her actions and sounds of pleasure, Sweeney began to piston into Nellie. He groaned as her inner walls caressed his shaft like a warm, wet sleeve. He kissed her back with a passion that he didn't know existed in him until then. His hands were stationed on either side of her head, holding him up as he fucked her.

Nellie writhed and moaned beneath Sweeney, already feeling her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. When Sweeney changed his angle, hitting her g-spot with every thrust, she came, her hand flying down to her clit to draw out the orgasm. She clamped down on Sweeney's length and screamed into his mouth, her muscles tensing and back arching.

Sweeney quickly followed Nellie, falling into the abyss with her. He let out an animalistic groan as he came deep inside her, thrusting one last time, before collapsing on top of her. He caught his breath before kissing her lightly. When he pulled away, he whispered three words:

"Happy Thanksgiving, Nell."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys! So I don't particularly like this story, I feel like it is un fracaso epico (an epic fail), but I feel like Thanksgiving is such a forgotten holiday, like, sure, people celebrate it and stuff, but I went to the hospital a week after Halloween, and it turns out I have Strep, and so we went to get my medicine, and at the store (Sears/K-Mart), all the Christmas decorations were up and they were playing Christmas music! lol getting a little off topic here, but the point is that Thanksgiving is always forgotten, and so I wanted to do a Thanksgiving fic. Or maybe I just wanted an excuse for smut. But either way, I wrote a Thanksgiving fic! Huzzah! *has a dorky fit* **_

_**Look at me, with my Author's Note longer than the actual story..tut, tut. lol I love you, readers! Also, I know it's short, but I have more, longer things coming out soon! And, also also, if it seems that Sweeney is a bit out of character, it's because I figured that when he's drunk, he may revert back to Benji. That's why he was calling her Nell and responding to Ben. Well…I have stuff to do, so I have to go now! Byee!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


End file.
